Ennard
Ennard = is a mixture of endoskeletons and the presumed final antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is only present on Night 5, and hostile if certain requirements are met. Appearance Ennard is made out of several animatronics endoskeletons, implied to be of the four main animatronics in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. Supporting this of the several eyes belonging to the said four. Ennard appears rather bulky in shape and human-like. It also has long, null teeth that are similar to Ballora's endoskeleton. Its jaw is entire covered by drooling wires. The head alone has clear blue eyes, one from the right in which is drooping in a "lazy" style. Wires run along the body of Ennard and are shaped differently from the other animatronics, which possess wires coiled to look like muscle tissue, while Ennard's wires are a tangled mess. Some wires even have wires poking out at ends. Each hands sport four tubed fingers ended with smaller wires. Its lower legs are spring-shaped, but the left has smaller springs and covered with more wires, and its feet are similar to Circus Baby's, but sports six - four together and two apart - wires as toes. Both arms resemble to the human skeleton's forearm parts, the ulna and radius. Interestingly, several eyes from its body belongs to the eyes of other animatronics (except Ballora, Bidybab, and Minireena). A list of identified eyes are listed as follows: *A yellow eye on the right bicep belongs to Funtime Foxy. *A green eye on the left shin belongs to Circus Baby. *A pink eye on the left side of Ennard's waist belongs to Bon-Bon's. *A blue eye hanging from the right side of Ennard's head belongs to Funtime Freddy's. While Ennard has no suit to cover its endoskeleton, it is mostly shown wearing the white prop mask with four face-plates from the Primary Control Module. It also wears a yellow party hat with green stripes and a fuzzy orange muzzle top. The mask sports ears, thin red/brown eyebrows, and a red clown nose. Like an actual mask, it does not cover the wearer's head. From the middle of its chest, Ennard also has a big red button similar to that of BB's. The only times that Ennard doesn't have the mask on is during the events in Funtime Auditorium and Parts & Service during Night 5. Its button is missing as well. From the Extra menu, its first teaser, the Scooping Room during the Real Ending, and the Fake Ending, the left side of the mask remains opened. Behavior Parts & Service Ennard will make its first lethal appearance on Night 5, under the guise of being Ballora. This is most likely because while Ballora serves as the main body, Baby is the conciousness, and Baby has not fused with Ennard yet, leaving the programming to try and kill Eggs. If the player is not fast enough typing in the keypad or types a wrong number, Ennard's jumpscare will be triggered. Funtime Auditorium When Baby's costume is taken by the conveyor belt, Ennard will follow the player to Funtime Auditorium, where it will jumpscare the player if they do not follow Baby's instructions, attempt to enter the Private Room if they don't have the keycard (in this case the computer voice will call out "ACCESS DENIED", followed by the jumpscare), or flash the beacon. Scooping Room From the Real Ending, as the player reaches the Scooping Room, Ennard will reveal itself behind the glass windows of the room. Still using Baby's voice, it then tells the player about its plan to use their body to assimilate into human society before activating the Scooper and killing the player. A cutscene plays afterwards displaying the silhouette of Ennard, within the player's body, in front of a bathroom's mirror, who opens their eyes to show purple irises, thus revealing it succeeded with their plan. Private Room From the Fake Ending, if the player gains access to the Private Room, they must protect themselves from Ennard for six in-game hours in a style similar to the original Five Nights at Freddy's game. If the player fails to shut the doors and vents in order to defend themselves or when the Power Indicator runs out completely, Ennard will immediately jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over. If they completed this night, they will unlock the season finale of The Immortal and The Restless. Shortly after the episode, Ennard can be seen dragging itself into the player's living room from the right side with its left eye flickering. Trivia *If all of its jumpscares are counted, Ennard is the only character in the entire series to have more than two jumpscares, being four. **It also has more jumpscares in a different location that any other animatronic in the whole series. *Before the release of the game, it was heavily thought by the community that Ennard was likely going to be related to The Puppet. **Supporting this, in the third teaser, Ennard's color palette is very similar to The Puppet's in the Night 4 cutscene from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **Ennard having a red button also may refer to how the Puppet had buttons on its chest. *Ennard is one of the several animatronics in the series to lack counterparts. Others being Ballora and Baby. *The mask seen in the Primary Control Module disappears on Night 5, presumably taken by Ennard. However, Ennard does not wear it until the player is in either the Scooping Room or the Private Room, for reasons unknown. **Also, the mask doesn't seem to have ears at all while in the Primary Control Module. However, whenever Ennard wears it, the ears are there. It is unknown where the ears come from, although they could be hidden under the mask if not simply an oversight during development. ***Eventually, it is unknown where the red button Ennard wears came from. *On Night 5, during Parts/Service and the Scooping Room, Ennard's right eye is open entirely, in contrast to all other instances where it is closed. **Its drooping right eye may be similar to the eyelid disorder ptosis. *Ennard is the one of two characters in game to have a repeating jumpscare, the other being Yenndo. *Ennard's name is a play or pun on "innard", which means the internal parts of a human or machine. Fitting, considering its entire body is made of the parts of other animatronics. **This was first teased in Ennard's first teaser which had the tagline, "There's a little of me in every body." **In the Real Ending, Ennard wears the player's skin, becoming Eggs Benedict's new innards. **In the last minigame of the Custom Night, Ennard's parts are regurgitated out of the body, and fall into the sewers. *One of Ennard's jumpscares from the Private Room is nearly identical to Phantom Freddy's jumpscare from the third game, as both pop out in front of the player and move a bit closer to the screen. *Ennard is, along with Funtime Freddy and Golden Freddy from the first and second game, the only character to have its own jumpscare sound (in this case, while in the Private Room). **However, after the release of the DLC that contains the Custom Night, every animatronic that appears in the Custom Night that has a jumpscare (excluding Bidybab) share this jumpscare sound. **Ennard is also the only animatronic from the whole franchise to have more than one jumpscare sound, with a total of three. ***However, two in which, are reused from other animatronics, and Funtime Foxy reuses Ennard's jumpscare sound in Custom Night. *Ennard's endoskeleton head entirely fits the springlock character in Night 4. **With this, the designs are very similar to Toy Chica. *Oddly, the Private Room jumpscares are in a different lighting, very similar to Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It is unknown why this occurs. *Ennard is one of the two characters who has appeared in more than two teasers, the other being Circus Baby. **However, unlike Baby, it does not require brightening images. *There is an incredibly small chance that, in the Control Module, Ennard's mask will change to Lolbit, a character from FNaF World. *The music that plays when the player defend themselves against Ennard in the Fake Ending is named 'Watch Your 6' most likely referencing the player beating the night at 6 AM in every Five Nights at Freddy's game. **"Watch your six" is also a military term that means "watch your back." *When behind Baby in Parts & Service, Ennard is missing a few wires and the dangling extra eye. *Ennard in CAM 03 is very similar to Bonnie in the Supply Closet from the first game. **Coincidentally, both rooms are named as CAM 03. **In addition, Funtime Freddy makes the same appearance in Custom Night. *Ennard at the Private Room during the Fake Ending may be similar to Springtrap from the third game as both are the only single animatronics appearing in all cameras and have double jumpscares. *Ennard is one of the animatronics from the game not to be featured in the Custom Night, the other being Baby. **However, animatronic parts, presumably belonging to Ennard, do make a short appearance in the final minigame, being regurgitated by Purple Guy and being seen in the sewers. *Counting all separate wires, Ennard has about 406 wires. Errors *In Ennard's image in the Extra menu, its right eyebrow is noticeably missing. **This also happens in the Scooping Room during the Real Ending as well as at the end of the Fake Ending. *During Ennard's jumpscare in Parts/Service, Ennard's animation behind Baby never moves away, leaving Ennard twice on-screen. *Ennard's wires clip through itself, or the walls in the Private Room. *In some instances when Ennard wears the mask, the jaw wires clip through the jaw of the mask. **The jaw of the mask also appears to be floating in some instances. *When Ennard is in CAM 03, its right arm clips through the wall. **Also in the same area, its feet are clipping through the floor. *Due to programming, Ennard can appear on CAM 01 or CAM 02 on the Custom Night. Normally, when playing Angry Ballet mode, CAM 01 and 02 only show static. However, removing this static reveals that Ennard still goes to those cameras. This is actually because Ennard's graphic is used as a placeholder for Ballora's position. See a video of this here. *From the final minigame cutscene, when animatronic parts, presumably belonging to Ennard, are regurgitated by Purple Guy, one of its two hazel-blue eyes is missing, likely an oversight. |-| Gallery = Gameplay IMG_0038.GIF|Ennard behind Baby before she moves from the conveyor belt. Note that its mask is not present. EnnardSighting.gif|Ennard from outside of the Scooping Room in the Real Ending. IMG_0085.GIF|Ennard dragging itself in front of the TV in the Fake Ending. 1309.png|The mask Ennard wears in some instances, as seen in the Primary Control Module. 1268.png|Ennard in CAM 01. ennardcam1close.png|Ennard closer to the player in CAM 01. IMG_0037.PNG|Ennard in CAM 02. 1269.png|Ennard closer to the player in CAM 02. ennarscam03.png|Ennard in CAM 03. 1263.png|Ennard in CAM 04. ennardvent.png|Ennard in CAM 05. Ennardventcloser.png|Ennard closer to the player in CAM 05. 1265.png|Ennard in CAM 06. 1266.png|Ennard in CAM 07. Minigame EnnardBarf.gif|Animatronic parts (most likely belonging to Ennard) being regurgitated by Purple Guy (click to animate). EnnardEyes.gif|Animatronic eyes (presumably belonging to Ennard) opening in the sewer (click to animate). Miscellanous Teasers TheresALittleMeInEveryBody.JPG|Ennard from the third teaser. EnnardClearer.JPG|Ennard's mask from the seventh teaser. EnnardTeaser.JPG|Ennard's mask from the older version of the seventh teaser. |-|Audio = Jumpscare Warning: Loud! The scream Ennard makes while in Parts/Service. This scream is shared with Bon-Bon and Ballora. The scream Ennard makes while in Funtime Auditorium. This scream is shared with Funtime Foxy. Ennard's own scream in the Private Room. Also used by Funtime Foxy, Ballora, Bon-Bon, and Bonnet in Custom Night. Theme Private Room's theme/ Watch Your 6 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Characters Category:Animatronics